For example, in the field of manufacturing semiconductor apparatuses, there is known a multi-chamber vacuum processing apparatus in which a plurality of processing chambers are connected in a cluster manner around a conveyance chamber. This kind of vacuum processing apparatus includes a conveyance robot for conveying wafers between the plurality of processing chambers in the conveyance chamber.
Because the conveyance robot typically expands, contracts, rotates, moves up and down, and the like, it is necessary to provide a structure for reducing the displacement of a wafer during such movements. For example, the following Patent Document 1 describes a wafer conveying apparatus including a hand unit having a plurality of slip-proof pads on an upper surface of a support plate for supporting a wafer. Further, Patent Document 2 describes a structural example in which an electrostatic chuck is provided on a surface on which a wafer is mounted on.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-353291    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H-05-66022